1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a waterproof electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is a waterproof portable electronic device, e.g., the smart phone, on which the electrical connector also can achieve a waterproof effect to avoid the water infiltrating from the gap in the electrical connector of the electronic device. The conventional waterproof electrical connector comprises an insulation body, a metal shell, a plastic shell, and a plurality of terminals. The insulation body includes the rubber core portion, and the tongue plate portion extending from the rubber core; the metal shell that surrounds the rubber core and the tongue plate portion forms receiving cavity. These terminals are fixed in the rubber core and positioned at the tongue plate portion. The plastic shell then further surrounds the outside of the metal shell.
The metal shell is produced by bending the metal plate to form the shape. In general, there are four times of bending to form a generally rectangular sample. The head and the tail of the metal plate will be connected after bending, while the connecting of the head and the tail is a general contacting and is hard to avoid from generating a gap which insults in the water infiltrating. Therefore, in order to achieve the waterproof effect in the prior art, the plastic shell is added on the outside of the metal shell. By the second layer structure formed by the plastic shell, the gap of the metal is sealed. However, such existing electrical connector is made of a metal shell with a plastic shell, the thickness of the shell definitely increase, and the whole volume also increase. Such kind design is diametrically opposed to the light-thin trend of the portable electronic devices.